digital_tools_in_communication_and_problemsolvingfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflection Paper Workshop 5 (2)
American Association for the Advancement of Science. (1989). Project 2061: Science for all '' '' Americans. ''Washington, DC: Author. American Association for the Advancement of Science. (1993). ''Benchmarks for science literacy. New York: Oxford University Press: Author. Borich, B. D., & Tombari, M. L. (1997). Educational psychology: A contemporary approach. New York: Longman. Flick, L. B. (1989). "Probing" temperature and heat. The Computing Teacher, 17 (2), 15-19. Reprinted in the Fourth Annual Conference Issue 1990-1991. Hakverdi-Can, M. & Dana, T. M. (2012). Exemplary Science Teachers’ Use Of Technology. TOJET: The Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology – January 2012, 11(1), 94 – 112. Lawson, A. E., Abraham, M. R., & Renner, J. N. (1989). A theory of instruction. National '' '' Association for Research in Science Teaching Monograph (No. 1) National Research Council. (1996). National science education standards. Washington, D.C.: Author. Science Education & Technology: A Guide for Science Teachers Student learning in the sciences has benefited from a partnership with science and technology education. The work of scientists in many areas of technology and the achievements in science has been accompanied by significant applications of technology. Subsequently, today’s science education includes these technology innovations. This includes technology as a learning tool for the presenting content and processes of the scientific disciplines and as a subject in its own right. (American Association for the Advancement of Science AAAS, 1993; National Research Council NRC, 1996). Historically, such innovations have been included in secondary science teacher education. Science education has traditionally taught the content as well as the processes and procedures of the science disciplines, linking the uses of technology with hands-on activities that reinforce the learning experience. Curriculum reform in the 1960s introduced the term “hands-on science” which guided science teaching for the next twenty years or so (Flick, 1989). “Hands-on science” became the byword in teacher education as the new approach to teaching science worked its way into the preservice curricula. Learning theories that suggest the need for students to manipulate physical objects as part of the learning process (Lawson, Abraham, & Renner, 1989) were also influential in developing teaching methods. The speed, capacity, and independence afforded by today’s personal computers have led educators to re-examine the significance of hands-on learning and traditional teaching methods. Science teachers must now evaluate the available uses of technology and how those uses may be employed in the science curriculum to facilitate student learning. This recently discovered freedom parallels that of the hands-on innovation of the 1960's. As with the hands-on movement a generation earlier, new tools challenge educators to use the best technologies and methods available to facilitate student learning. However, changes brought about by digital technologies in the science classroom have been more dramatic than any past revision of instructional methods. Two areas of science education have been most affected by these changes. The ways that teachers interact with students in the classroom is the first and most noticeable change. The importance of language to learning, how information in organized and related to improve understanding, and how social interactions are mediated in the classroom are all influenced by digital technologies (Borich & Tombari, 1997). The second area of science education to be affected by digital technologies is the teacher preparation courses themselves. Along with the K-12 curricula, teaching methods promoted by the National Science Education Standards (NRC, 1996) that include many digital technologies, are influencing teacher education. Beyond K-12, college level subject matter is also supplied through various digital technology applications. Students and faculty make use of Internet resources to obtain reports, do research, post or download course materials, conduct courses, and participate in many other educational activities. The two national reform documents are available on the web: · AAAS, 1993, at http://www.project2061.org/ · NRC, 1996, at http://www.nap.edu/catalog/4962.html Course content, web site features, and discussions of email, blogging, wiki, and cell phone use are presented. Both students and teachers may be motivated to learn and to teach science through the use digital technology. Proposed Guidelines for Using Technology in the Preparation of Science Teachers (NRC, 1996): 1. Technology should be introduced in the context of science content. 2. Technology should address worthwhile science with appropriate pedagogy. 3. Technology instruction in science should take advantage of the unique features of technology. 4. Technology should make scientific views more accessible. 5. Technology instruction should develop students' understanding of the relationship between technology and science. Wikis, blogs, and other .0 web tools allow students to learn cooperatively in science classes. Hakverdi-Can & Dana (2012) argue that student use of technology is strongly correlated with that of their teachers in the science classroom. By providing activities utilizing Web 2.0 applications, teachers give their students the opportunity to explore rich, interactive multimedia content that will enhance their learning experience. Some of the multimedia sites and software applications that promote student-centered learning for content area instruction and assessment in science teaching are: http://www.learning.com/ which allows students to participate interactively, http://www.science.gov/ gives students many comparison and contrast examples on various science topics in easy to understand language, http://www.popplet.com and http://www.livebinders.com are graphic organizers which allow students to explore and express concepts visually. Assessment tools such as the PARCC Practice Tests (http://parcc.pearson.com/practice-tests) allow students to engage the practice test before the actual testing date. References: American Association for the Advancement of Science. (1989). Project 2061: Science for all '' '' Americans. ''Washington, DC: Author. American Association for the Advancement of Science. (1993). ''Benchmarks for science literacy. New York: Oxford University Press: Author. Borich, B. D., & Tombari, M. L. (1997). Educational psychology: A contemporary approach. New York: Longman. Flick, L. B. (1989). "Probing" temperature and heat. The Computing Teacher, 17 (2), 15-19. Reprinted in the Fourth Annual Conference Issue 1990-1991. Hakverdi-Can, M. & Dana, T. M. (2012). Exemplary Science Teachers’ Use Of Technology. TOJET: The Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology – January 2012, 11(1), 94 – 112. Lawson, A. E., Abraham, M. R., & Renner, J. N. (1989). A theory of instruction. National '' '' Association for Research in Science Teaching Monograph (No. 1) National Research Council. (1996). National science education standards. Washington, D.C.: Author.